Shattering Belief
by FantasyOwl
Summary: Pitch has captured Jack and keeps him in one of the cages above his lair. What's he planning for the Winter Price? Why isn't the Guardians here yet? And if the Guardians are a no-show then what will happen if Jack starts to lose himself over time? Will he be a different person? And what about his memory? After 100 years, the Guardians will find out...but is it too late to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a new story I've been thinking and working on. Hope you enjoy! I give credit to minomotu from _deviantart_ for the cover picture of this story.**

**I'll still be updating my other story, A Mess of Colours. Take note, i will not update this story regularly. I could update in a week, a fortnight or a month or more so don't expect this to have a new chapter any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter: 1

He awoke to the feeling of watching eyes. Feeling dizzy at first with his senses all over the place. Once his senses have settled, he looks around, at first, he thought his eyes were still closed. But when he blinked, the darkness stayed. His eyes went to adjust themselves to the darkness, looking around with a mix of confusion and caution.

As he moves into a sitting position, he can feel his head sting, unwillingly producing a groan from his mouth. He reaches to the back of his head, feeling a lump with his hand. He sighs in relief, feeling no blood there. With his head still dizzy, he looks around, observing anything but the darkness surrounding him. Those prying eyes he felt, gazes at him, never leaving the back of his head.

He tries to stand, but, with a surprise yelp, the ground shifts under him. Swinging, it seems. He moves his right hand to the side, searching for something to lean his weight on, only to discover metal wherever he touched, sort of like a metal cage.

His staff, where is it? He looks around, finding nothing but darkness.

"Looking for this?" a voice seems to emerge all around him, echoing off the walls he cannot see. "I wouldn't want to leave it with you. You might leave if it is with you and I didn't want that happening, not with a guest in my own home."

"Pitch! Where are you? Let me out of this cage you coward!" he shouted as he clutches to the metal cage with his hands.

"And what would be the point in that?" said the Nightmare King as he appears in the cage using his shadows. He holds Jack's staff in his hand loosely, as if teasing Jack at how easily it could be taken. "I'm not as stupid to think to leave it within your care."

"What is it that you want Pitch." asked Jack through gritted teeth. The Bogyman disappears from the cage before Jack could hit him. He reappears on the walkway below the cage.

"What is it that I want? Hmm." he pretends to ponder on such a thought. "I want to spread fear across the world. I want the Guardians to be nothing more then powerless lowlife spirits. And to do that, I need your help. You will join me either willingly or by force."

"I will never join you Pitch." spat Jack, glaring at Pitch. He gave a tired sigh.

"Oh you poor naive boy. You will join me, it might take a few years but I have patients. Have you ever wondered why the Guardians pay attention to you after 300 years? Why they never bothered with you before?" Taunted Pitch as he looks at his nails with fake interest.

He's right. Why would they only pay attention to him after three centuries? Why not when he was reborn at his lake, when he was new to the spirit world? His glare wavered at those words, which hit the right spot in his heart. He clenches his hands on the bars tighter. He didn't want to believe it but it is the truth.

Pitch turns his head towards him with an amusing yet knowing smile. Jack moves his eyes away from Pitch's. "Maybe it's because they never knew." he said much for himself for reassurance then to give Pitch an answer.

Pitch laughs as if Jack told a funny joke. "You foolish boy." he said with fake sympathy. "They knew you existed, as did the other spirits. But they never approached you, did they? It was only that one time when the bunny sought you out in 1968. But even that was not a friendly encounter. They ignored you for 300 years. Then what?" Pitch paused for dramatic effect. Jack slide down on the bottom of the cage, with his knees pulled to his chest.

"No more..." he mumbles. Pitch smiles, knowing that he's pushing the right buttons.

"They suddenly pay attention to you because you were needed? They would throw you away once they are done with you. Which, I presume, would be soon." Jacks shoulders are shaking and shuddering. He doesn't want to listen anymore, it's all lies. And yet, if it's all lies, how come it hurts _so badly_?

"They are only using you Jack. As soon as they are done with you, they'll cast you aside like garbage because you are useless, a burden on their shoulders. My offer still stands if you wish to switch sides."

Jack lifts his head up, tears gathered in his eyes, ready to trail down his check. "I-i don't believe y-you. Your l-lying. Th-they'll come for m-me... when t-they notice i-i'm gone." he said with a shaky voice. Pitch smiled almost kindly, if it wasn't for the amusement hidden underneath it.

"They don't care about you. Just give them up and join me if not... then you'll be left here. In this cage, all alone without so much as a glance from me." Jack looks at him for a moment. Then he frowns.

"There is no way i'm joining you." he said in a much calmer voice then before. Pitch frowns.

"So be it. This is will be the last you see me for a very long time. You'll be alone with nothing for company. No ones coming for you, no one won't even miss you. In fact, they'll be glad to have you gone. Without you messing up everything, they'll be happy to have you tossed aside. Goodbye, Jack. Have _fun."_

Pitch disappears into darkness, leaving a rattled up boy behind.

"They'll find me, they'll be here any minute now." he mumbles to himself for reassurance as he wraps his arms around his legs, completely unnerved of what Pitch said to him.

* * *

_Run, run, run. Don't stop, just keep running._

_Something or someone is chasing him and he doesn't know who or what. He can hear the footsteps gaining on him, stepping on fallen leaves and broken twigs on the ground. Why must he be running? He knows he can't slowdown, because if he did, something terrible would happen to him._

_Run, run, run and never look back._

_Who's chasing him again? How did he end up running in the forest? Why are they chasing him? Did he do something wrong to be chased by strangers? What was it that he did wrong in the first place? Suddenly a hole opened a few meters in front of him and out jumped a Kangaroo? Wait, kangaroo? Bunny!_

_"Bunny, help, somethings after me!" Jack cried but his voice didn't work. He tried again and again but it still wouldn't work. The footsteps are coming closer. He looks desperately at Bunny, only to receive a glare._

_"Thought ya could get away didn't ya Frostbite?" he said as he hops forward. Jack takes a step back, feeling scared of Bunny._

_Whats going on? He shouldn't be scared of him. Yet, somehow, he knows that he's going to do something terrible. But why? Bunny's his friend, isn't he? But he could feel the danger from him, every instinct is telling him to flee from Bunny._

_Jack backs up and away from Bunny. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around him, securing him as to make sure he wouldn't run. The footsteps stop behind him and he realizes with a start that its North who wrapped his arms around him._

_"We have no use for you anymore Jack. You is such a burden to us. A stupid worthless burden. Why would anyone want you? You is nothing but filth." said North behind him._

_"I cant believe we had to pretend to be your friends just so we could use you to defeat Pitch. It disgusted me." said Tooth from somewhere to his left._

_Sandy came out and pointed towards him then showed a garbage can, dirt, a man trying to carry an empty box and finally he pulled a face of disgust. 'Your trash, nothing but dirt and an empty burden to carry.' is what Sandy explained. By now, tears have gathered up in Jack's eyes and, unwillingly, flowed down his face._

_"Lets get rid of him. Chuck him out, he's no longer a Guardian. Never was one before, never will be again." said Bunny as he tapped the ground with his foot. A hole opened up in front of him and North moved towards it._

_Nonono!...pleaseno...i'msorry,i'msosorry!...please,iwontbeworthlessanymore!...please!_

_He still couldn't speak. His voice just refuses to work. The hole loomed under him, as dark as the starless night in the sky. Why are they doing this? Why is he so worthless? He just wants to be useful to someone for once without messing up. Why is he always so **pathetic?!**_

_The people he once thought were his family, laughs as North lets him go. He falls into the hole and into the darkness laying in wait for its victim. The last of words from above echo around the empty hole. "Good riddance..." said Bunny as darkness swallows him whole._

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think about it? Sounds like Jack is in real trouble. Where are the Guardians? What will happen to him? And what is Pitch trying to accomplish here? Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R plz! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I give credit to minomotu from _deviantart_ for the cover picture of this story. **

******Here's the second Chapter, enjoy!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

_The others will be coming for him..._

How long has it been? Few weeks? Months? He cannot tell in this dank, dark place. Spirits don't need to eat or drink but it's been a while since he had either. During his time here, he's been having nightmares. Mostly about the guardians abandoning him, ignoring him, throwing him out and/or not being believed in again. It hurt, especially when Jamie and his friends walk through him, completely ignoring him. But the nightmares stopped about a week ago maybe?

_The others will be coming for him..._

Everyday since being left alone in this cage, Jack would try to find some way out. After finding no way out, he became desperate in his attempts at escaping. This includes banging the cage, pulling and pushing on it, creating small thin ice to pick the cage door, smashing and freezing the cage in attempt to shatter it and finally, trying to kick at the cage door. He gave up within a few weeks, knowing he could not break open the cage or escape.

_The others will be coming for him..._

He knows the others will be coming for him. He knows he cannot escape until they do come. And he knows that there's nothing to do about it. What he didn't know is that he will be receiving a nightmare that night.

But not just any ordinary nightmare. This nightmare will change some of his memories involving the guardians. Pitch is becoming impatient with his guest, so he made this special nightmare for him, to speed up the process of doubt, fear, low self-esteem and desperation for someone to want him.

* * *

It's been so long since he talked to anyone. Sometimes he would hear footsteps below him and sometimes he would see Nightmares and Fearlings moving around. The last nightmare he had (If it was a nightmare and not a memory) showed him of his 'family' talking about him behind his back. He didn't want to belief it was a memory and instead, a nightmare.

But the memory or nightmare seemed too real to be a nightmare. His thoughts have been running around his head like this ever since it happened, trying to figure out weather it was a nightmare or a memory. In the nightmare/memory, it was him standing behind a door that leads into a room with the other Guardians inside. He was spying on them, listening to what they were talking about after he got back from spreading snow in Canada.

They were talking about him being useless and unworthy of a Guardian. They were saying they had to get rid of him since he was only needed to defeat Pitch. It hurt. The Guardians talking about how weak and pathetic he is. That was when he flew away before he heard anymore.

It did seem familiar. And since that memory(?) occurred, he'd been having more memories, replacing the ones he already had of the guardians, not that he knew anymore of what those memories were like. Coming in random times weather he was sleeping or awake. It didn't make sense at first but when more memories came in his head, he started to loos hope. He started to believe what Pitch said was true. The memories became more harsh as they appeared.

By the time the memories were finish revealing themselves, he lost hope entirely that the Guardians would becoming for him. Instead, he just sat in the cage, afraid no one wanted him, that no one will ever talk to him or see him anymore. Just like before.

_The other will never be coming for him ever..._

* * *

He can distinctively hear footsteps below him. The first sound he heard in weeks. He doesn't know how long he's been here for. A few years? A decade? He does not know but its been weeks since he heard any sort of sound. But now that he can hear the sound of footsteps, he might be able to get Pitch's attention.

His trembling body moves into a sitting position before looking out the cage. Pitch is walking along the walkway below, his footsteps loud and echoing all around the underground palace. His throat and mouth is dry and hurt whenever he tried to speak but he has to do it, to at lest get some attention.

"Pitch! Wait!" his voice cracked with lack of use, sounding desperate despite how small his voice sounded. "I-please i-just-Pitch, please..." he said in a small voice, being so desperate that he can't even create sentences or keep his voice even. Though he tried to talk to Pitch desperately, he still walked on to the other side and vanished without a single glance towards the cage.

Jack sobbed in his cage. He was ignored, he was desperate and he is unwanted even to that of Pitch Black himself. He felt empty, someone without a purpose in life just like before. Before he became a Guardian, before when the moon too ignored him. Before he had believers that can see and hear him. Before he was chosen...

* * *

He can't remember ever feeling anything but the cage. He can't remember anyone but Pitch. He can even barely remember his own name. But how does one remember his own name after such a long time of not hearing it from another being?

It was Jake? No Jay? It has a J in his name. Jace? Jean? Jack? Jack! It is Jack! But... Jack who?

It had something to do with snow? Or ice? What was ice again? And what did snow look like? It's been soo long but he knows it was white. The colour white. What other colours are there? There's black, white and... yellow. Never eat yellow snow. Is there such a thing as yellow snow?

Maybe...

If there is yellow snow, or any other coloured snow, you mustn't eat it. It's dangerous. But, why is it dangerous? Was it dangerous in the first place? Maybe it wasn't but if you eat it, it might taste bad but not dangerous, right? But it doesn't taste bad to Jack...?

Jack who? What was it again?

He can make snow, ice, snowflakes, blizzards and frosts. But what was his last name? Jack Blizzard? Jack Cold? Jack Frost? Jack Snow? No wait, Jack Frost! His name is Jack Frost!

But what was frost again? He can't remember. But at least he remembered his own name. But that is the only thing he knows about himself. He's forgotten what he looks like, he's forgotten what food is or what time is. He forgot what forests are, what cities look like. He can't remember what the sun is, or who the Guardians are. The only animal he knows is a horse, since that is what Fearlings and Nightmares take form as.

He doesn't know what a friend is, what family is. He doesn't know anyone but Pitch and himself.

Noise sounds below him. Noise? What a strange thing to hear after the ever-lasting silence. Or was it just his imagination? He got his body moving before he even realized. A man, wearing black, walks along the walkway. It was Pitch! Maybe he should talk to him. But what if he ignores him again? But he's the only person Jack knows, right? Plus, he wants someone, anyone, to see him, talk to him, to _touch _him.

"Pitch... Pitch! Please Pitch! I-I don't want to be alone anymore!" his voice cracked. It hurt to talk after not using it. "P-please, I-I don't want t-to be alone a-anymore... I-I'll do a-anything you wan't - P-please..." He cried. Tears ran down his face, surprising him. He never had any tears left to shed so why are they running now?

Pitch stopped walking for a moment. Hope filled his chest but he wouldn't let it. Not after what happened last time. But he couldn't stop the relief he felt when Pitch stopped walking. As fast as it happened though, he started to walk again. Something inside him broke as he watches Pitch walk away.

"W-wait! P-please P-pitch, don't l-leave." he wailed. "P-please wa-wait." he whispered that last part out and started to sob again.

* * *

He started to see things. How long has it been since he last seen, herd and talked to Pitch? A few years? Five maybe? He cannot remember, for he has forgotten what time is, what it holds and what its meaning is to the world. But why does it even matter? Why does he even care in the first place? He's just going to stay in this cage of his until not even he knows if he exits or not.

But he's been seeing things. Other people standing above him. Three men and a woman. They seem strange too. But he knows he's hallucinating. He doesn't know these people yet they whisper to him, saying how weak and pathetic he is. They walk to him and _pass through him! _The feel stirred up some memories of being passed through by humans and ignored by other spirits.

These hallucinations fade once they go through him. Gone without a trace. Leaving him once more without any light left in his eyes. Only a dull, glazed over look as he slowly loses himself to insanity and madness of thinking that he has never existed in the first place...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jack! T.T Being caged up and ignored! How dare Pitch do that to him! And where are those damn Guardians! Are they even looking for him? Will Jack ever escape? **

**Plz R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**********A/N: **I give credit to minomotu from _deviantart_ for the cover picture of this story.

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Thankyou everyone for reveiwing and for being patient. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 3**************  
**

He awoke to something strange and odd touching his face. The sense sends shivers along his spine. Thinking that his mind is playing tricks on him, he ignores the odd sense and tries to go back into blissful sleep. But the odd sensation stays with him, even moving up and down his cheek. Almost like a mother caressing her child. He leans into it sub-consciously.

"You poor child..." said a voice that startled him. How long? How long has it been since he heard another's voice talk to him? To speak to him? More then a few decades he presumes, even though he has no clue how long decades are since he has forgotten the meaning of time.

He opens his eyes to find yellow eyes stare back at him with loving kindness. At first, he doesn't remember or even know who this person is. But then he recognized who he is and his eyes widen with recognition.

"P-Pitc-ch?" his voice is low, cracked and barely heard due to lack of use. Pitch smiles at him filled with sadness. Pitch strokes Jack's hair to comfort him.

"Yes. It's me." he confirmed while he gives a small smile to the child before him. The light in his eyes completely gone, replaced with desperation and submission. Pitch chuckles inwardly at the sight, savoring the look on the younger ones face. This is the result of his work, his plan.

The boy reaches with a shaky hand to where Pitch's own hand is stroking the boy's head. He holds onto his hand in fear of Pitch disappearing. He tries to talk but he broke out into a fit of coughing. Pitch gently sits the young boy up into a sitting position and rubs his back in soothing circles.

"Shh pet... Try not to talk." said Pitch with care in his voice. Although he may sound kind and caring, it's all just a show to gain the young spirit's loyalty. Nothing more then false emotions perfectly crafted to suite a situation as this one. Having many years to perfect it as well as the skill to hide his true feelings.

When Jack finishes his coughing fit, he looks up into the eyes of Pitch and gives him a desperate and pleading look. "You-u wont l-leave me ag-gain, will y-you?" he asked in a weak and pleading voice. Pitch wanted to laugh at such a pathetic plea! Oh if only he cloud see the other Guardians face's when they learn that their youngest member is alive and pleading before him.

Just then, an idea came to him. What if he could lure them outside his lair in the forest near the pond? With him standing there with Jack beside him, wanting to do anything for a touch of affection? Oh, it will be marvelous!

But fist things first. He needs the boy to be loyal to him. And he knows just how to do that.

"No my pet. I wont leave. Would you like something to drink and eat?" Pitch asks. To his surprise, the boy looks at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Ea-at and D-drink?" he asks. Pitch inwardly sighs. It is to be expected for a spirit who has been alone in a small space to forget even the most common of things. Pitch only left the boy in the cage for seventy-five years. and yet he knew this would be expected.

He smiles down at him and stands. The reaction is immediate. Jack's eyes went wide with fear of being alone once again and loosing the sensation of a comforting touch. He tries to stand as well, only to stumble and fall to his knees. Pitch watches as he tries to stand shakily again, holding back a laugh at how weak he is.

Pitch walks forward and brings his arms to the boys shoulder to keep him from falling. Jack looks up to him with desperation written on his face. Pitch smiles softly at him.

"Don't worry. I am not leaving you alone." he said gently. Jack smiles with relief. He goes limp in the Nightmare King's arms and into unconsciousness due to the fact that he hasn't moved his position in over 70 years. Pitch shows a cruel smile on his face as the boy goes still in his arms. He laughs as the shadows surround him and his pet, taking them both to Pitch's own sleeping quarters.

* * *

It's been seventy-five years since he died. Seventy-five years since they last saw him and his mischievous smile. Seventy-five years since they felt his company in their presence. Seventy-five years since snow has fallen on earth.

All four of them miss him greatly.

Before they met him, they never were close to each other. They were always too busy or arguing with each other. But when a new Guardian was chosen by MiM, that's when their lives had fun together when they helped Tooth collect teeth from children. They were closer then they had been in years. It was only a year after they defeated Pitch that their lives changed again, and not for the better either.

_One Year After Defeating Pitch..._

They where to meet up at North's workshop to celebrate Jack's first anniversary of becoming a Guardian. The first one to arrive was Bunny. Then it was Tooth who showed up in the middle of North and Bunny arguing about whose holiday was better. Sandy was the next one to arrive, falling asleep after half an hour of the two holiday spirits arguing with each other while Tooth hovered, trying to stop them.

They spent an hour getting the place fixed up and decorative (after North and Bunny were yelled at Tooth, waking up Sandy in the process). Once they finished and met up in the lounge room, North thought it would be a good idea for Sandy to retrieve their youngest member. Sandy agreed but just before he stepped out the door, there was a crash like glass breaking and the sound of someone crash landing. The noises came from the Globe room.

The four Guardians immediately went to the Globe room, wondering what's happening. Once the Guardians reached the Globe room with their weapons raised, they were surprised to see Jack on the ground with glass laying about. His staff is only a few feet away from him. But what surprised the Guardians is the blood running down his forehead, down to the side of his cheek and just dripping on the ground.

Jack coughed up some blood and spat it out. He had to warn them before. He had to tell them that he's back before he gets here.

"Jack? Are you alright? What happened? Did someone do this to you? Who was it?" Tooth kept asking questions but North held up an arm for her to be silent. While Tooth started to ask questions, Jack pushed himself up off the ground and garbed his staff. He used it to lean on the staff.

"P-Pitch... H-he's coming..." is all he said before he fell forward, strength leaving him. Bunny caught him before he hit the ground. He gasps when he feels a red stick substance coat his fur. He was hit in the chest. Then the Globe room got darker and shadows moved around. Pitch's laughter filled the room as the Guardians tensed up.

"Hello Guardians. Sorry for Jackie here to spoil the surprise." said Pitch as he materialized in front of them.

"Vhat do you vant Pitch?" asked North, narrowing his eyes. The bogyman man smiled a sinister smile.

"Revenge. I want revenge for weakening me and ruining my plans. And i _will _have it!" as he said this, Nightmares came out of the shadows and attacked. The four Guardians had no choice but to fight and protect their youngest and newest Guardian. While the Guardians slowly got separated from each other by the nightmares, Pitch made his way to the now unconscious Winter Prince. He grabbed him and had him pressed against himself to hol Jack upright. He formed a sand dagger from his nightmare sand and pressed it against Jack's neck.

The bleeding from his head stopped flowing as wel as his chest, due to the ice covering and healing the wound unconsciously by Jack's powers. When the Nightmares are gone, the Guardians turn to Pitch who is holding JAck against him. Their eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Put him down Pitch!" shouted Tooth. Pitch just grinned evilly.

"I will have my revenge even if it's just one Guardian i will be killing." Pitch said. He planned this from the beginning. If he were to 'kill' Jack with his dagger, the boy will seam to 'die' in front of the Guardians and be turned to nightmare sand. But the reality of it is that it will take Jack to his lair without the Guardians knowing, even Jack's scent will be gone as to not be tracked accidentally by the pooka.

Just as Pitch said that, he slits Jacks throat with his dagger, receiving alarming cries from the Guardians and he all but stood as he watched jack 'die' and turn to nightmare sand. He laughed as he leaved the shocked and horror-filled Guardians, returning to his lair.

The Guardians could not belief what they saw happen and broke down. Mourning the loss of their youngest and newest Guardian. A spirit to never bee seen or heard from again, a spirit called Jack Frost...

* * *

**A/N: *Gasps* How sad to think the Guardians thought Jack was dead. And it's cruel for Pitch to lead them onto the thought while in reality, Jack is suffereing! Will the Guardians ever find out what _really _happened to Jack?**

**Keep an eye out for tha next chapter to find out!**

**R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: **I give credit to minomotu from _deviantart_ for the cover picture of this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**_~ShoutOut to Higuchimon!~_**

Chapter: 4

Comfortable is the first thought that comes to his mind. Softness is the next thought. One by one he's senses awoke. The first to wake is feeling. He can feel how soft the ground is. The next sense is taste. There's not much to taste but his dry mouth. Another sense that woke up is smell. He can smell how clean the cage is, the cleanest he's smelt in a long time. Next is hearing. He can hear his own soft breathing coming in and out. The last sense to wake up is his eyesight. He struggles to open his eyes, wanting to sleep but also wanting to see why things are so comfortable.

His vision is blurry at first but after a few blinks, he notices that wherever he is, it's not his cage. He looks around the dark room, noticing furniture around the room. He shifts his body to sit up. That's when he notice that he's laying on a been? No, bees? Uh... be-d. Yeah, a bed! He remembers what a bed is! He's laying here in a bed.

But where is 'here'?

His head turns around when he hears a small 'click' noise. The door opens to reveal a familiar person. Jack smiles softly. Remembering that Pitch saved him from loneliness.

"Pit-" Jack was interrupted by a small coughing fit. Pitch walked over with a kind yet fake smile that easily fools Jack.

"Easy pet. You still haven't had anything to eat or drink yet." said Pitch. Pitch walks towards Jack and offers him a hand. Jack latches onto that hand without a second thought, still wanting to touch someone after so long of being alone. Pitch smirks inwardly, thinking how Jack's buttons are easily pushed towards his favor. Pitch helps Jack stand.

His feet are week from lack of use but Jack managers to stay on his feet while having Pitch support him. Pitch begins walking towards the door at a slow pace, slow enough for Jack to get used to walking again. They eventually made it out from the light room and into a dark hallway. Pitch guided the way with Jack stumbling over his feet every once in a while but always kept to Pitch's side like glue.

The two spirits made it to the end of the hallway and into the spacious lounge room with a small kitchen and a large dinning room at the far back of the room. Pitch led Jack to the couch were the both of them sat. Pitch sitting on one end of the couch with Jack sitting next to him, never once letting go of his arm.

Pitch clicked his fingers together and a nightmare materialized out of the shadows of the couch. Jack watched silently as Pitch told the nightmare to bring some food and drinks. He still doesn't understand what those things are. He keeps hearing Pitch mention them to him but he still has no clue as to what they are. Most things he remembered easily, like the bed and the furniture but there are still so many things that he has yet to know, well more like remember.

The same nightmare came back, only this time, the nightmare wasn't in a form of a horse but a man. The nightmare man placed the so called food and drinks on the table in front of them. Jack looked at the food and drinks with curiosity and interest. Is that the food and drinks Pitch was talking about?

There, sitting on a plate, is some sort of coloured things. Next to the plate is a cylinder object with something like water being held in there.

"This is food. Something you eat in you're mouth when you're hungry. And that's a drink, something you swallow when you're thirsty." said Pitch who was watching the way his pet stared at the meal and drink. Jack turned his head towards him and blinked twice. Pitch sighs. _'Such a nuisance to be showing simple things like this to him. Maybe i should've let him out earlier? But that would just have corrupted my plan.' _thought Pitch.

He'll just have to show him how to eat and drink again. He looked at the meal in front of him. Nothing too complicated. Just a cheese and ham sandwich or two and a simple glass of milk. Nothing hot since Jack is a winter spirit. Pitch picked up a sandwich and took a bite out of it before swallowing.

Jack watched with fascinated eyes as Pitch took a bite out of the sandwich and swallowed it. Then, Pitch handed Jack the same sandwich he took a bite from. Jack copied what Pitch did and took a bit. He gasps when he tastes the sandwich in his mouth. He chews the sandwich before swallowing. He took another bite and another until the sandwich is gone.

Jack looked at his hands before moving his eyes to the pate in front of him. He took the second sandwich and ate it all. When he finished, he made a disappointing sound and looked to Pitch for more.

"You can have more later. You need to drink." said Pitch as he reaches for the glass of milk and took a sip. Jack watched with more fascination in his eyes. So this is what food and drinks are! He remembers what they are. Pitch gave the glass to Jack who happily drank the rest of the milk from the glass.

Once that was done, the same nightmare man came and took away the plate and glass. Pitch turned to Jack who leaned his head on his shoulders with his arms wrapped around Pitch's arm. Jack looked up as Pitch started to stroke his hair. Pitch stares at Jack with a blank face.

"I am you're master Jack. You are not to call me by any other name. You are to obey every order i give you no mater what. If you do not do as i say, then you will be left alone again for a much longer time then before. Understand?" said Pitch with a stern voice. Jack looked up and nods his head.

"Y-yes Master." He answered with a feared look in his eyes at hearing the information from his master. Pitch held out a hand that Jack wasn't holding and used his nightmare sand to make a collar. He handed it to Jack who looked from the collar to his master with confusion.

"Put it on." he said.

"What is it Master?" asked Jack with slight fear at an unknown object being held in his hands. What is it for? Why does Master wish to have him put it on?

"It's okay pet. It's just a way for you to know that i'm always there with you. It's also a reminder of who you're master is." _'And a way of always knowing where you are in the world. Once you have it on, only i can take it off.'_ thought Pitch.

After hearing what his Master said, Jack instantly put it on his neck. Pitch smirked when Jack wasn't looking. _'All i have to do now, is have a few more years for him to be loyal to me. Then those Guardians will be receiving a surprising reunion.'_ thought Pitch.

Pitch stood up from the couch with Jack quickly standing up with him and his arm still latched onto Pitch's, as if afraid if he let go, then he will be back by himself and all alone. Actually, that is exactly what he is fearing of. But there is another fear, a fear that if he did something wrong or disobey an order given by his master, then he will be left alone, never needed by anyone anymore.

Pitch walked back to his sleeping quarters with Jack beside him. Once inside the room, he told Jack to sit on the bed. He walks over to his wardrobe and shuffles through until he finds what he needs. A hoodie just like the one Jack is wearing. Only this time, the colour is the same as snow. He walked over to Jack and took off the blue hoodie. Then he dressed him with the snow white hoodie.

"This is no ordinary hooded sweatshirt. Whenever you are in a shadow, a dark place or at night, the hooded sweatshirt will change the colour to black. Camouflaging you in darkness." Pitch said as he finished putting the sweatshirt on, which immediately started changing colour to black. Pitch went across his room to the shepherds crook leaning against the wall. He grabs it and brings it to Jack.

"This is yours. A shepherds crook. It's what channels your power through and helps control it." he hands it to Jack who instantly holds onto it.

"It's familiar. I-i already know how to use it..." said Jack in a small voice as he looks up to Pitch and back to the staff he's holding. Pitch just nods his head and walks out the door. Jack quickly gets off the bed and races after him, not wanting to be alone. He grabs onto Pitch's arm with one hand while the other holds his staff. Pitch just keeps walking with an evil smirk going unnoticed by the winter spirit. Thinking about the surprised faces he'll witness as they see Jack at his side being submissive and obeying his every command like a lost puppy following his master.

* * *

**A/N: Damn you Pitch for your evil plans! Just you wait Mr. Bogyman! The Guardians will give you a beat down for this! ****Whats going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review plz! :D**

**Breyannia - Hahaha! There would be chaos with one angry pooka on loose. :D**

**Ms. Fairweather - Glad you liked it! But don;t worry, the Guardians will be getting a surprise soon enough. ;)**

**********Higuchimon - **Thanks for your thoughts and the idea you mentioned! I didn't even think about that! :D

******Frosty's girl - It certainly does! :D**

******Goodorevilangel-yourchoice - Thank you very much! I had it stuck inside my head for a long time thinking: 'What if Jack is to be locked up in one of Pitch's cages?' then the story plot just fell into place in my mind. :D**

******Melek123 - Thank you very much! Glad you like the story! :D**

******WriterLea - Will do! I won't stop 'till it's finished! :D**

******Thejellyfish99 - Thank you! It is pretty intense and heavy but that just fits the story, doesn't it? I'll keep updating but no promises on when. :D**


End file.
